Businesses often implement local and/or private networks for exchanging data between different devices. In some cases the data generated by different devices within the private network needs to be transmitted to a different network, such as a cloud computing environment. Devices within the private network setup a connection with devices in the cloud computing environment for transfer of the data. The connection and data transfer may be implemented using any of a set of protocols available today. For example, the connection and data transfer may be implemented using one of Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), and/or Secure Copy (SCP).
Devices within the cloud computing environment receive and store the data for processing, analysis, and reporting. In one example, devices within the cloud computing environment prepare reports using the received data, and make the reports available for download and/or online review. In another example, applications running within the cloud computing environment, or outside of the cloud computing environment, access and perform operations based on the data received into the cloud computing environment.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.